


AUDI 17

by windstruck9421



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Cockwarming, M/M, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstruck9421/pseuds/windstruck9421
Summary: Watch 190417 Chen Vroom Vroom fancam. Shoutout to sehun's audi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> english trans of audi-eut. added a little more here. BAD ENGLISH. Thank you for reading!

Two hours to go till they finish their practice for the Japan tour, the choreographer gave Jongdae and cbx a 10 minute break. 

Jongdae received ten messages and two missed calls from sehun who's just lounging in his home. 

"Are you still practicing hyung?"  
"I miss you. :("  
"I'll take you home later."  
"I'm on my way. ;)"

"It's been a while since they last saw each other. Jongdae is busy with his cbx schedules and Sehun just got home from a photoshoot in Paris. Sehun is excited to give his gift to him. 

They're on Playdate now when Sehun arrived wearing his signature no-work look. A cap, gray tee and sweatpants  

He sat in the corner to not draw attention but jongdae sensed him instantly. Then jongdae showed him his sweetest smile.

The last song in their agenda is Vroom Vroom which sehun have not seen the choreography yet. Maybe the choreo is similar to Boomerang because of the mic stands. So, he moved near where jongdae is. 

Sehun is chilling watching the dance but when it reached the chorus, he choked on nothing. Jongdae got heavenly sexy hips and his tight pants isn't helping sehun to calm down his growing arousal. 

The practice ended afterwards and sehun's misery. He tries to come with jongdae in the restroom but he was stopped by him. 

"And where are you going? Stay here." Sehun pouted. He needs to behave or else Jongdae will snob him for the rest of the night. 

Jongdae came back after a few moments. 

"Let's go home, sehun."

They're in the elevator on the way to the parking lot. Sehun is backhugging his boyfriend when he whispered something on him while squeezing his waist.

"You were sexy earlier." 

Jongdae is getting ticklish because sehun is nosing his neck.  
"Not here, sehun." He gripped his hands to stop from going somewhere. He can feel sehun's hardness through the thin layers of their clothing. 

They're walking slowly since sehun is still hugging him from behind. When they made it to his car he spun jongdae and kissed him hard. He can feel the eagerness of his kisses and sehun is firmly holding his neck. He clutched his chest because his knees is becoming weak. Damn sehun and his effect on him. 

Sehun is kissing his neck when he opened his eyes and remembered that they're still in the parking lot.  

"Sehun wait...sehun." He stopped his kisses and fondling jongdae's ass. 

"Hyung, I can't wait anymore." Jongdae looks down and saw his problem. 

"I'll drive." Jongdae offered. 

"No, I want you now. Just a quickie, please!" sehun even had a time to pout in times like this. 

"We'll get your car dirty." 

"Fuck it! You're more important than the car. I wanna fuck you now." He growled.

Jongdae muttered a yes. 

He opened the backseat's door and sat down. Sehun puts his bag in the front seat and grabbed his emergency lube and condom. Boy Scout. 

Sehun only wears a condom when lust gets him in the public. Not often. Jongdae hates the sticky feeling and sehun cums quite a lot. Milk with 8g of fat has paid off. A week of no sex, goodluck to him.

Jongdae undressed himself and sat on sehun when he went inside. Sehun licked his lips and bit it. Jongdae is glowing even in the dark. 

"Get on it sehun."

Sehun lubed his forefinger and traced jongdae's hole. He inserted one when he felt him relax. Jongdae tightened his hold on his shoulder and kissed him to avert his attention to the intrusion.

Jongdae removes his shirt and kissed his chest, jongdae likes biting his moobs when they are in private. After that caressing session with sehun's abs he takes off his pants. Sehun is big he needs to use both of his hands to pleasure his man. 

Sehun moans loudly when his dick made contact with jongdae's tiny hands. He is stroking him slowly and teasing its head by running a finger on it. Jongdae is doing a great job at making him crazy. 

He takes out his fingers inside jongdae's hole and handed him the condom. Sehun held his hips while Jongdae is aligning his dick to his hole. Inch by inch he sinks down on his cock. They don't get to have that much sex because of their busy schedules and most of the time they prefer to cuddle and sleep.

Jongdae waits for a minute to get used to his size before he starts to move up and down. Jongdae speeds up after a while. Sehun focuses on jongdae's small but cute dick. He would love to suck him but given their position maybe some other time.

And before he even cums sehun stops jongdae to change their position. Jongdae is on all fours now sehun entered his tight heat and started to pound him with raging force. He knew sehun's going to leave a mark on his hips from his hold. His eyes are rolling from the pleasure that they're emitting. 

"Sehun..." 

He called sehun for a kiss before he cums. Sehun placed his hands on his shoulder and gently biting his skin. A few more thrusts, sehun grunts and cummed hard inside jongdae. 

"I love you, jongdae."

Still high from their make out session, sehun is staring at jongdae roguishly. He really missed his tiny boyfriend and he can't wait to get home and use his gift.

Jongdae is dressed now. Since sehun is unmoving, he's the one who removed the goddamn condom on sehun. He tied it and put it in a  plastic bag to throw out later. 

"Sehun, get dress. I want to take a shower now."

"I like that."

He punched him on his chest because sehun is planning on something again. 

But before sehun gets out to go to the driver's seat, Jongdae pecked his nose. 

"I missed you, sehun."

xxx


	2. 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A philosopher once said that  
> cockwarming is the modern day romance. And that philosopher is no other than Oh Sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooning gone wild.  
> Please forgive my ugly english and not so detailed story? hahaha

They arrived at sehun's house an hour later. Jongdae fell a sleep, tired from practicing and his short shenanigan with sehun. 

Jongdae went straight to sehun's bathroom to shower and sehun soon followed. Sehun scrubs his back, he's getting hard but he doesn't wanna tire his boyfriend. They have the day tomorrow all to themselves. 

He'll make jongdae wear the gift tomorrow, he hopes Jongdae won't hit him with that cat tail he bought. It's time to make his (wet)dreams do come true. 

Jongdae is sprawled out on sehun's bed with a face mask on when he comes back from the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for him. 

Sehun sat beside him and moved jongdae's head on his lap starts massaging it.

"Hyung... c-can we do it 'it' tonight?" sehun is pondering at his request. They haven't done it in a while. 

"What 'it' Oh sehun?" 

"Can I spoon you?" 

"You're always the big spoon sehun. Is that it?" 

Jongdae opens his eyes to look at him. He likes this position because he can see a different angle of sehun's chin. It's his favorite next to his chest. 

"But I wanna be inside of you. I promise that's all!" Sehun swears with both of his hands. 

"Fine-fine. Prep me first, okay?"

Sehun nodded instantly.

Jongdae throws the face mask and turn off the lights. Only the lampshade is on. 

He removed his pants and boxers in one go and lies on the bed with sehun already naked. 

Sehun opened the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his three fingers. He figured jongdae is still loose and he wants to this fast. 

Dick too excited to be home. 

"Hyung?" He calls him, three fingers are now inside of jongdae doing wonders. 

"Hmmm?" 

Sehun is kissing his neck and nipping his shoulder. 

"Nothing. You feel so soft and you smell like me." 

Jongdae rolled his eyes. Of course he would smell like him, they showered together for fucks sake. 

"Just sleep sehun." 

"Goodnight hyung."

Jongdae turns his head so he can kiss him on the lips. 

Sehun pulls out his fingers after that and slowly penetrates jongdae ass. 

He lets out a soft moan and with the tight heat that overwhelming his length, he is trying not to let out the beast in him to take over. 

Sleepiness takes over sehun's body and kissed jongdae's hair before closing his eyes.


	3. Hello kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is not a furry. really.

Sehun woke up first with jongdae still sleeping soundly beside him and snuggling his armpit. 

He was actually hoping that he would wake up still inside of him. Nevertheless, he is happy to spend their day off together. 

He kissed the corner of jongdae lips and gets up to look for the box where the cat tail butt plug is. Sehun cleaned the item before coming back to the bed. 

Sehun lifts up the duvet and spread jongdae ass cheeks to check if he's still slack. He poured a lube on his fingers to stretch him again. When he felt him relaxed, sehun lubed the butt plug and inserted it inside jongdae's hole. 

Jongdae stirred in his sleep when sensed something hard entered his ass. It's not long so it's must not be sehun's dick or his sailor moon dildo (Sehun bought it in Japan when they had their exordium stop at the country.)

Then sehun moved back to the other side to face him. 

"Good morning, hyung." Sehun murmured against jongdae's lips before kissing his lips softly. 

"Sehun, what the hell is this—this time?" He grumbled and sits up. 

He looked behind him and saw the long furry tail. He closed his eyes and face palmed.

God! sehun and his fetish over kitty jongdae. 

He brushed his hand on the furrs, it's soft. At least, it his favorite color, pink.

"I got you a new plug." He said grinning. "There's more- wait!" 

Sehun scurried to the couch to get the whole box and handed it to him. 

Jongdae opened the box and chuckled. Of course sehun will buy a complete set. He picks up the choker and checks its material. 

"Do you want me to wear this, too and call you master?" jongdae commented. 

"No-no...well, If you wanna argh not now." 

Jongdae is laughing because his boyfriend is so flustered by the idea. He knows him so damn well. 

"'Not now' Okay." He whispered.

He got out of the bed and to get a shirt from sehun's closet. He picks up a big black tee, enough to cover his private area and didn't bother to put on a shorts. 

Sehun stared at his back with the furry thing dangling on his ass. Sehun couldn't help but bite his lips. 

Jongdae caught him, eyes fixed on his behind. He approached him and sat beside him.

"Stop staring and put some clothes on. Let's cook breakfast and feed your kitten will you." he purred in neck. 

That move sent shivers down sehun's spine. He gulped and gets his boxers.  

He's really going to make jongdae scream "master" later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End. Thank you again for reading. It's too short :(

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless plug but you can check my other fics on my twitter @windstruck9421. just dm me. :D


End file.
